Five Sociopathic Nights at Freddy's
by PyroManXx
Summary: Come on an adventure through the life of our main character; a sociopathic individual abandoned by his parents, shunned by the world, but accepted by the cast of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." It also seems that more malicious intentions have been set for our character...
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties: Around my Neck**

"I'm going to die. "

Those words echoed for what felt like an eternity. It all came flashing back at once; everything I've done and everyone I met. It was April, my birthday to be exact. Birds singing over a gentle breeze, cars streaming over the interstate; a regular spring day. "A wonderful morning for possibly the worst day of the year." I muttered climbing out of bed, still dressed from yesterday

"At least it's on a saturday this year." For the past five years, my birthday would fall on a school day. This wouldn't be so bad if every person there wished me a happy birthday. My own parents don't wish me happy birthday. I pry my laptop open as I sit in my chair ignoring FaceBook and Skype as I go to Google. Under my laptop was an envelope marked with my name. I threw it to my bed uninterested.

The phone starts to ring. Downstairs, the answering machine clicks on: "We're not home; leave a message." My mother's voice comes over. "Pick up, it's me. Are you there? Well, if you wake up, open your card." Click.

As I pick up the card, I notice it's a lot thicker than most cards. I tear it open, facing it away from my face unlike last year. A mousetrap tore the card apart and snapped my hand. Amazingly, nothing happened with this year's card. Instead, one hindered dollar bills fell out, along with a car key and remote. A note was sliding from the envelope.

"Here's one thousand dollars. Consider it an eviction notice. Also, you've probably noticed the key. It's your car, but you need to find it first. Stay out of our lives forever; Mom and Dad."

I read over the note again in disbelief, even placing it over a lamp to check for hidden ink or anything like that. I found nothing. Holding the most money I've ever seen, I tense as I click the panic button on the car remote. Nothing happens. My Skype starts ringing and I instinctively answer. Luckily it was my life-long friend. I don't pay much attention to him or anyone else, just picking up details here and there.

"Are you listening?" He asks. "Probably not, but let me say it again: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is open early this year. Seeing as it's your birthday..."

I lose focus as I remember my eighth birthday. I had asked to grow to Freddy's over the weekend. They said yes, but it never happened. "Yeah I'll go with!" I interrupt. "Well then get a move on, because I've pulled up to your house now." His statement proven by his signature beep, a SOS in morse code.

I grab my money and key as I slide from the roof outside my window landing perfectly in the grass.

"I'd like to swing by the bank on the way if that's okay." It sounded like I was asking, but we both knew it was a command. I've always made the decisions about what we do.

"Of course I don't mind, but what are you going to do at a bank? You're-" I stop him there as I pull the one thousand dollars from my envelope. "Where did you get that!?" I was hoping for something along the lines of, 'Awesome!', or, 'Let's do something crazy!' That would have to do.

We arrive at the bank as of finish explaining my morning. I head into the bank as my friend asks what I'm going to do again. "Check for counterfeits." I shoot off as the doors close behind me. The woman behind the counter was sweating. Odd, as the air conditioning was set to seventy degrees, in Fahrenheit.

"Hello young man! How may I help you?" She kindly asks. I. Know it's just a ploy to get new customers, but none the less, it was kind. I tell her why I'm here and continue to wait for the slow scanning process.

"... In other news: local restaurant is under heavy fire..." The news was on over the TV.

I didn't pay much attention, as usual. It was something along the lines of a frontal lobe or something like that. half a hour later, we pull up to Freddy's. Most of the people are leaving as we push our way into the restaurant. It looks a little more beat up than eight years ago, but that was expected. I've heard stories about the animatronics killing guards at night and stuffing them into empty suits. The reason? Even earlier, a man killed five children backstage. Their bodies were never found, and some say their souls haunt the suits they are in. I think it's just a story to scare children from bugging their parents all day about going. We make our way to the counter with a rather tense looking man behind it.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place where dreams come true for children and adults alike. Are the two of you here to join a party?"

"It's actually my birthday-"

I didn't finish my sentence before I heard a voice exclaim behind me; "A birthday boy today!" It was Freddy himself, "How old are you today?" He hands me a microphone as I begin to feel pressured.

"I'm eighteen today." I tell the bear. Honestly, I felt a little of that childlike emotion coming back.

I heard a few giggles among the clapping among the people in the party room.

"What's your name, Mr Birthday boy?" I tell him my name and he proceeds to announce it, which is followed with the most honest happy birthday song I've ever heard; even Freddy was singing along.

"Clamber up to this here stage for a special Freddy Fazbear birthday surprise!" As I turn the corner, coming from the stage was Foxy the Pirate Fox, my personal favorite, although I expected him to talk with a silly pirate accent.

As I get on the stage I notice Bonnie and Chica, who look a little worn from what they appeared as over the Freddy Fazbear show back when I was in the first grade. They both turn to face me, almost like I'm one of them as they begin to talk about how Freddy loves to meet birthday boys, and how they get a huge surprise. I usually can snap back to the world infront of me; but I felt like I was sinking further and further into myself. The last thing I remember was being escorted to the kitchen for my surprise.

**_Well now that's Chapter 1. This is the first fan fiction I've written; so please cut me a little slack. I'd love for suggestions, questions, comments, or concerns! What I'm worried about the most is not actually getting to the main part of the story in the first chapter, but the plot I've built involves a ton of backstory and small details that can only be addressed in one manner: prologues. **Scott Cawthon is the sole creator and owner of Five Nights at Freddys and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. All rights go to him. **Other than that: thank you for reading this far and enjoy your time; you never know when you'll fade from it. -PyroManXx_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pawn, The Knight, The Bishop, and the Queen.**

"Sleep now; we have much to accomplish with you." I had no idea who urged me to sleep, but they weren't very persuasive. "Very well: I'll have to make you sleep!"

Nothing happens.

"I said: sleep!" The voice commands. I however, disobey.

A few moments of silence pass.

"You really want to test me? I suggest you let things take their course." A very irate voice, male by my guess, was now growing desperate.

I really should've fallen asleep when given the chance.

It happened faster than I could react: A grotesque mass of appendages wrapped around my arms and had lifted me from the ground. The room was spinning, demented images of my own past swirled around with an intensity far worse than the description of mere words. Finally; it was over.

"I've been hoping to meet one like you for many years now." The voice abruptly states.

I was silent in my own confusion.

"You seem to have… no soul?" It continues. "That is intriguing to say the least young man."

It did have a point; from a physiological point of view.

"Who are you; intrigued voice that gave me a big-ass headrace?" My head was beating harder than Ringo Starr and I was quite upset about it.

"You may call me;" The voice casually says, "Marionette."

"Like the type of puppet?" I ask.

"Oh much like the puppet indeed." Marionette responds.

"Allow me to tell you why you are here:" Marionette quickly followed; "The children of your world are the most precious things to me. That is why even after that attempt in nineteen eighty seven the children still come to Freddy's."

"So the bite of eighty-seven was real?" I deduct. "Also; it was an attempt to ruin the business?"

"Correct."

"Allow me to take care of your mortal ailment you call a headache."

No later said; Marionette seemingly commands my headache to leave without notice. The relief was a tingling sensation.

"You were saying earlier that you had plans or something for me?" I recalled, "What did you mean?"

The Marionette took longer to answer, but not by much. "Well; I did have plans until I discovered that you didn't have a soul for me to devour."

That: was alarming. I should've thrown the red flags right then and there, but something kept me from taking that seriously.

"Yeah I get it: sociopaths have no souls and such. What was your plan anyway?"

The Marionette suddenly came into my sight; startling me. "I does not matter anymore." The stern tone was off-setting from our current conversation. "I had better leave you back to where you were before you ask more questions. Take care now." As I begin to return to the party the Marionette whispers a phrase as I snap back to the real world.

"You sing very well birthday boy!" Chica excitedly says as the other people at the party cheer our song.

"Would you like to sing another before your big surprise is ready?" Bonnie asks me.

I'm now confused. Mainly because I could've sworn that there were less people in the party room than before. Secondly I thought I was headed off to see my 'surprise'.

Freddy interrupts my thoughts with an abnormally human voice. "Yes; you're big surprise is waiting for you in the kitchen. Why don't you walk with Foxy?"

Seemingly from nowhere does Foxy appear. "Come along now friend: we've got to get you into the kitchen." Foxy's voice also appeared oddly human. As I pass the people in the room, it's almost as if they were the animatronics. Foxy must have noticed my distraction, because he stands between the audience and I and hurry's me along into the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"You'll really love what we have for you." He insists. "It's something you've always wanted."

The way that was said triggered a relapse of a winter almost four years ago. I was in a van with a group coming back from a ski lodge. Most of the others were talking about their significant others, or that person everyone hates in school. I wasn't paying any attention to their conversations. I faded, as I now frequently do, into peace and quiet. The van must've slipped on ice or something along those lines because all at once we spun halfway and rolled along the highway and down a snowy hill. Most of the people were already dead by the time we stopped. What you're told about seat-belt buckles isn't bullshit. After I pushed my way past bodies of people I didn't even know, stopping to check for living people and wallets, I emerge from the van. With all of the blood on the snow, another liquid was quickly pooling under the van. Its smell was all too familiar for me: gasoline. I took a running start up the slope soon to be the sole survivor of a, 'Christmas nightmare' as labeled by new reporters. What I had wanted that year for Christmas that year wasn't possible. Or was it?

_**Chapter 2 starts to pick up some velocity! What was the Marionette's plan? What did our character want for Christmas on that night? When did the animatronics get natural voices? Anywhere from all to none of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. __**DISCLAMIER: As with the previous chapter; I take no credit for Five Nights at Freddys or Five Nights at Freddy's 2. All credit goes to their creator Scott Cawthon.**_


End file.
